


Mrs. Tsukishima?

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Yachi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Alternating, POV Tsukishima Kei, POV Yachi Hitoka, Post-High School, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, TsukishimaxYachi, adult tsukishima, haikyuu!! - Freeform, tsukiyachi, tsukkiyachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: When twenty-three year old, design company employee Yachi Hitoka accidentally reveals that she’s a married woman, her coworkers simply don’t believe her and think she’s making it up. So, what’s a girl to do when her husband’s a 6’5 professional volleyball player? She takes advantage of the situation, of course. [A Tsukishima Kei x Yachi Hitoka fic]
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	Mrs. Tsukishima?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves,
> 
> This story is a result of my coffee-induced brain, trying to get out of my current writer's block. So, clearly I am not over this rare pair and so here I am once more. After closing the doors on my previous Tsukki x Yachi story, "Hands," I knew I had to come back to these two because ya girl isn't over them! Also, keep in mind, I suck at summaries and that I may or may not change the title since I suck at making titles as well haha. 
> 
> So here we go, all aboard the TsukkixYachi rare pair express! Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

******

Fridays after work were usually reserved for Happy Hour.

After a long work week, Yachi looked forward to the quick night out with her colleagues for some much needed food and drinks. 

At twenty-three, she was the youngest in her office and though,she wasn’t extremely close to her colleagues to the point that she knew intimate details about their personal lives, she did consider them as good company and didn’t mind their end of the work week outings. 

This time around, something felt  _ off.  _

She checked her phone and noted the lack of traffic in the office group text. Normally, her phone would be filled with messages from her colleagues,eagerly counting down the hours until the end of the day, as well as sharing bar and restaurant options for them to check out. 

Yachi frowned. Her inbox was an  _ absolute  _ ghost town.

She looked around the office. Everyone seemed normal, or at least on the outside they did. A sudden surge of panic coursed through her veins as she frantically began to wonder what she could have possibly done to have been excluded from their usual outing. 

Had she unknowingly insulted their manager? 

Did she make a mistake on the team’s latest design? 

Did she forget to turn in one of their projects?

Yachi groaned in defeat. What  _ had  _ she done? She couldn’t think of any reason at all. With a sigh, she turned to the cubicle next to her. Noguchi Himari, her senior by five years and assistant marketing designer, would probably know what was going on.

“Um...Himari-san, do you have a minute?”

The marketing designer, who had been typing away on her keyboard, turns to her with a smile. “Sure, what’s up Hitoka?”

Yachi paused, suddenly realizing that she should have thought this through a bit more. 

_ I don’t want to sound lame,  _ she thought to herself, quickly stringing together a game plan.  _ What if they just didn’t feel like texting today? What if I’m over analyzing things?  _

The series of what-ifs that popped up in her head, was definitely what she didn’t need right now.

“Are you okay, Hitoka?” 

“Ah! Yes! Sorry about that.” She quickly replies. She feels foolish now, but is relieved to see the gentle smile on her colleagues lips. “I spaced out for a moment,” she admits, feeling like such a child. 

“No worries. Did you need something, by any chance?” 

Swallowing her pride, Yachi gives the woman a firm nod before proceeding to ask, “are we not meeting for drinks after work today?” 

She watches her co-worker’s reaction carefully. The older woman is quiet at first, slowly contemplating Yachi’s question before a look of realization dawns on her. The smile on Himari’s lips slowly fades away. She looks a bit uneasy and Yachi starts to sweat. 

Maybe she did do something wrong after all. 

“Ah, how should I put this,” Himari begins hesitantly, “well, we’re going out tonight but it’s a couples event.” 

Yachi blinked. 

“C-couples?” 

“Yes. It’s couples night at this bar and...well, w-we’re bringing our spouses or significant others along and we didn’t want you to feel uneasy.”

Why would she feel uneasy? Yachi thought, suddenly realizing the meaning behind Himari’s words.

If the ground opened up right now, she would let it swallow her whole. 

Yachi frowned. Sure, she was no office bombshell, but she wasn’t hideous either. She considered herself fairly pretty in the looks department. 

Was that what they thought of her all this time? Yes, she was young and because of her small stature was often mistaken as a high school student. Yes, she worked a lot and spent countless hours in the office, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a life outside and by all means was she  _ undateable _ .

That was far from the truth.

With a sudden, unexpected surge of confidence, Yachi turned her attention back to her co-worker, who was eyeing her quietly. 

“I’m not single!” she declared defensively and a tad bit too loudly, surprising both herself and Himari, who took a quick step back at her sudden outburst.

“Oh...um...”

“I’m a married woman!” she added quickly before storming off, leaving behind curious and confused onlookers in her wake. 

*******

Tsukishima Kei unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his wife. Practice had ended early for the Sendai Frogs middle blocker and after an exhausting day on the courts, his muscles were begging for a hot shower. Between working as an assistant curator for the Sendai Museum of Natural History and dedicating his evenings to volleyball practice, the 6’5 Karasuno alumni was a busy man and he was thankful that the weekend was finally here.

Friday evenings were typically quiet on his end. He had the apartment to himself for a few hours while his wife was out, and the blonde middle blocker often spent it either reading or catching up on episodes of missed shows. Tonight, he figured, would be no different. 

He’s freshly showered, with a towel wrapped around his waist when their bedroom door suddenly swings wide open. He’s surprised to see his wife home so soon and is about to ask her why, when she suddenly wraps her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. 

“Hitoka?” 

His wife doesn’t move, but instead presses her face against his bare skin. Her cheeks are cold from being outdoors and it sends a chill to his body. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, wrapping his arms around her with one arm, while holding the towel that's hanging dangerously low with another. 

“I should have kept my mouth shut.” she mumbles repeatedly, finally looking up and meeting his curious gaze.

“You want to talk about it?”

“God! I am such an idiot!”

“What happened?”

“Do I look  _ single _ ?” she suddenly asks. Her question catches him off guard and he stares at her with a raised brow. 

“Huh?”

“My coworkers didn’t invite me to happy hour because it was a couples event.”

He’s not entirely sure where her story is going but he responds with an, “Oh.”

A deep, frustrated sigh escapes his wife’s lips. “They  _ instantly  _ assumed I’m a lonely, workaholic!” 

“I’m sure it was just an honest mistake-” He offers.

“They think I’m a loser, Kei!” 

“I’m sure they don’t think that-” He tries to reason. 

“Do I give off some type of undateable energy? Do I have the words single, cat lady stamped on my forehead?”

Tsukishima shakes his head, “Definitely not.”

“I have a hot husband! He’s a catch! And  _ I _ caught him!” She’s yelling now and Tsukishima tries his best not to smile at how adorable she is. 

She presses her face once more against his body and Tsukishima shakes his head, clearly amused by his wife (though he doesn’t tell her that).

“I announced to my entire office that I wasn’t single and that I was married.”

He nods at her words. “I don’t see what’s wrong with -”

“I ran away right after yelling it out loud.” 

"Oh..."

For a moment Tsukishima’s unsure as to how to respond. He bites the inside of his cheek, as he tries his best to hold in his laugh. But alas, the dam breaks and he finds himself laughing at his wife’s ridiculous mishap. 

“It’s not funny, Kei!” she wails, clearly still embarrassed by the events that had just transpired. “I can’t go back to work after I made such a scene!” 

“Hm, shall we move overseas then?” He teases.

“Kei!”

The middle blocker chuckles, “You’re overthinking it, Hitoka. By Monday, I’m certain your coworkers won’t remember a thing.” 


End file.
